


I'm Not That Into Christmas

by tumblruserpailylove



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cooking, F/F, Gift Giving, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, paige is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblruserpailylove/pseuds/tumblruserpailylove
Summary: prompt fill:  A paily Christmas please they are just too cute in that sneak peek





	I'm Not That Into Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> (Just moving my old works from ffnet and tumblr to here)  
> (I have not re-read or edited any of my old works so sorry if they're horrible)

Emily knocked at Paige’s front door gently then stepped back and waited. They had decided to do dinner after caroling that night and since Paige’s parents were out of town, the McCuller’s house was the agreed upon spot. It would be nice to just be alone. With everything going on it would be nice to have a little bit of normalcy.

 

When Paige hadn’t come to answer the door, Emily perked an eyebrow and stepped up to knock again. She paused though and decided to try the doorknob. It was unlocked so she decided to just go ahead and go inside. Paige was expecting her, after all.

 

She immediately understood why Paige hadn’t answered the door. Christmas music was playing loudly through the house and her soft knocks were easily swallowed by the cheerful notes filling the house. Emily couldn’t help but smile at that. She didn’t think Paige was that into Christmas but apparently she was. 

 

Emily made her way through the house slowly, looking around each corner, not really sure where Paige was. The music was coming from the sound system in the living room but Paige wasn’t there. Emily let out a sigh when her search came up empty and was about to try the stairs when she heard an all too familiar voice singing out with the music coming from the kitchen.

 

Paige had on an apron as she shuffled around the kitchen. There were pans on the stove, bowls on the counter, and various utensils everywhere. She wasn’t a good cook, at all, but she was giving it a try. She had spent an hour decorating the kitchen when she had gotten home from caroling. There was a string of lights around the table where they would eat. A tiny Christmas tree was in the middle and a package was tucked under it. Now, though, she was hard at work whipping up a meal for them to share.

 

Her hips swayed and her head bopped along to the music as she moved around the kitchen. She used the spoon she had been stirring something with to pound on the counter along with the drums then let out a long wailing note along with the song that was playing.

 

Emily smirked from the doorway where she was perched watching the girl. She shook her head in amusement and wondered if anyone in the world got to see this side of Paige. She considered herself lucky to know the free-spirited and goofy side of Paige. It really was something special.

 

“When you said dinner, I didn’t know I’d be getting a show as well.” Emily finally said when the song ended and before the next began.

 

Paige jumped and spun around quickly. Her hand flew to her heart and her eyes were wide. She took in a deep breath when she realized that it was Emily behind her then let it out with a slow laugh. “You are way too sneaky for your own good. When did you get here?”

 

“A couple minutes ago” Emily said with a laugh. She pushed off the doorway where she had been leaning and made her way over to Paige now. She was all smiles as she reached out and brushed a little flour off the girl’s cheek. “I thought you said you weren’t that into Christmas.”

 

“I’m not” Paige shrugged and glanced around the room. Aside from the Christmas music and the table decoration there wasn’t a single shred of Christmas in sight. 

 

Emily perked and eyebrow and motioned to the table then slowly toward the room where the music had come from. She folded her arms and laughed softly “Could have fooled me.”

 

Paige just gave her little half smile and shrugged “I’m not into Christmas, I’m into you.” She bit her lip and looked down at her feet for a moment before slowly looking back up “I wanted you to have a good night.”

 

Emily outwardly swooned. You could see her heart melting by the look in her eyes and the smile on her lips. Paige McCullers knew exactly how to make her feel like the most amazing person in the world. She wasn’t sure she had ever done anything to deserve her.

 

Realizing she was staring at Paige with a goofy, dreamy look she quickly shook it off and took a deep breath. “Do you need help?”

 

“Nope” Paige grinned happily then turned back to what she was doing. Honestly, she had no idea what she was doing but she had a cookbook with instructions so it couldn’t be that hard, right?

 

Emily just bit her lip and looked down at the counter she was now leaning against. She would let Paige continue to pretend she knew what she was doing. If she had learned anything it was to let Paige do what she had her mind set on. Especially when it came to impressing her. Paige didn’t need to impress her but she liked to try and Emily thought she was adorable when she did.

 

Each time Paige paused to look at the cookbook then look at what she was doing then back to the book with confusion, Emily smirked. She wanted so badly to help but she wouldn’t. Instead she turned her attention to the table. She smiled at the effort Paige had put into this dinner. She had even found some cheesy plastic Christmas plates and cups. She laughed softly and ran her fingers over the lights as she walked around the table slowly. She had no idea how she got so lucky.

 

Her eyes fell to the small package under the tree and she perked an eyebrow. She glanced at Paige, who was focused on cracking eggs into a bowl. She bit her lip and reached for the package. She picked it up and inspected it carefully. She pinched it and shook it and tried to get any hint as to what might be inside. 

 

“Hands off” Paige said with a laugh, her back still to Emily. 

 

Emily gasped then let out a laugh as she set down the package. “I was just looking, I swear!”

 

Paige smirked and looked over her shoulder “I knew you couldn’t resist.”

 

“Then why did you put it out here?” Emily folded her arms with a little pout.

 

“Because I knew you couldn’t resist.” Paige wiped her hands off and turned now toward Emily. She moved over to the table and grabbed the little package and handed it over. “It’s not much” She said with a shrug.

 

“It’s more than enough” Emily whispered softly, taking the gift and eyeing it carefully. “I don’t have anything for you.” It was still early, she hadn’t done any Christmas shopping.

 

“It’s okay” Paige smiled, shrugging slightly. 

 

“Paige” Emily frowned.

 

“I mean it” Paige said with a laugh then motioned to the gift. “Just open it.”

 

Emily let out a soft sigh and slowly looked to the package in her hand, making a note to make sure to get Paige something soon. She was careful as she tore open the wrapping around the flat object. She didn’t want to chance ruining it because it didn’t seem very durable.

 

When the wrapping paper fell away and exposed an envelope, Emily perked an eyebrow and glanced up at Paige. She was going to make a joke but instead decided to look in the envelope because she was sure the suspense was killing Paige. So she lifted the flap and pushed her hand inside. When she pulled out the gift, her eyes fell to it and her brow creased in confusion. Her eyes lifted and she looked at Paige with a little shake of her head.

 

“It’s a plane ticket to California” Paige said softly.

 

“I can see that” Emily whispered softly. “What’s it for?”

 

“Well” Paige smiled gently and pointed to the dates on the ticket. “I thought you could come with me when I go to Stanford for my campus visit.” She bit her lip slightly then pointed to the second thing tucked behind the ticket. “And then I was hoping you and I could go to a concert.”

 

Emily hadn’t even noticed the concert ticket. She took in a deep breath and smiled before looking up to Paige with a look of disbelief in her eyes “My favorite band.”

 

“I know” Paige shrugged. She was eyeing Emily nervously, trying to read her reaction and hoping she liked it.

 

“Paige” Emily breathed out with a shake of her head. “I can’t accept this. This is too much. I didn’t even get you anything.”

 

“Just say yes” Paige nodded, her hand reaching out to brush some bangs from Emily’s cheek. “That is the only thing I want for Christmas.”

 

Emily bit her lip and fought a smile. She tilted her head to the side, into Paige’s touch, and looked up at her with a look that said it all. “What did I do to deserve you?”

 

Paige just smiled, her eyes locked with Emily’s. Her heart jumped into her throat at the way the girl was looking at her. All she ever wanted was to see Emily looking at her like that. “So is that a yes?”

 

Emily let out a soft laugh and nodded her head “Of course.” She reached out and wrapped her arms around Paige’s neck tightly. She closed her eyes as her chin came to rest on Paige’s shoulder. She drew in a deep breath then let it out in a slow, happy sigh. “You are so amazing, Paige.”

 

Paige grinned and turned her face into Emily’s neck. She drew in a deep breath and just let the scent of her shampoo consume her. She let out a happy sigh before slowly pulling back and meeting Emily’s gaze with a smile “You’re the amazing one.”

 

Emily opened her mouth to argue then stopped when something caught her attention. She turned around quickly and looked at the stove. “Is something burning?”

 

Paige’s eyes went wide and she quickly ran over to the oven. “No, no, no, no” She put on some oven mitts and opened the oven. A plume of smoke erupted from the open door and she let out a groan as she reached in and grabbed the pan. A pout came to her lips as she turned around to face Emily, showing her the charred bricks of whatever she had been cooking in the middle of the pan. “Shoot.”

 

Emily bit her lip and tried not to laugh. She knew Paige was trying but she wasn’t surprised. She just folded her arms and lifted one hand to her mouth to cover up the smile that had found it’s way onto her lips “I’m sure it’s still good.”

 

“Em” Paige frowned and let out a laugh before shaking her head. “Look at this!” She lifted a nearby utensil and poked a few times. Ashes crumbled onto the pan and Paige whimpered. When she looked up and saw Emily fighting a laugh, she sighed and set down the pan with a laugh herself. “Great, I ruined our dinner.”

 

“No” Emily shook her head quickly, moving over to Paige and taking her hands. “You didn’t ruin anything. We just need to make a new plan” She shrugged, still fighting off soft laughter. She looked around the kitchen and when she had no idea how to fix this, she just shrugged and looked back to Paige “Chinese?”

 

Paige let out a pathetic laugh and nodded her head “Chinese.”

 

Emily leaned up and pressed a kiss to the girl’s cheek before turning and going to find her phone. She wouldn’t let Paige feel bad about this. It was still, after all, an amazing night. As long as she got to spend the night in Paige’s company she didn’t care what she ate. She put the phone to her ear once she dialed and glanced over her shoulder. She had to fight another laugh as Paige stood over the pan, scraping it into the trash, looking defeated. She really was kind of adorable all of the time.

 

“Yes, hi” Emily smiled when the phone was picked up on the other side. “I’d like to put in an order for delivery, please.”


End file.
